1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for scanning optical codes formed on specular backgrounds. More specifically, the invention relates to systems for aiming and acquiring a code on a specular background with a portable scanning device.
2. Background
In many situations it is advantageous to identify and track items that are used in some task or that pass through a supply or distribution chain. For certain items it is not practical to attach tags or other identifying implements, such as when the items are very small or are designed to operate in harsh environments. In those cases, a solution is to direct mark the items, meaning that a barcode or other identification element is directly formed on the item's surface.
Direct marking of items is often used for surgical instruments that are tracked during medical procedures, and for other types of small tools. These often have a specular surface which reflects impinging light. This is often problematic for conventional optical code readers, because the mirror-like surface may reflect images to the camera that make it difficult to read the code.